Kung fu panda: Vacation Romance
by Webtoolz Productions
Summary: Cancelling story, i wrote it the wrong way. I might continue this whenever.
1. I

How it begins, Romance in vacation.

Chapter I: Time to get to work.

It was the year 857, In the old ancient china. We are going back to the time the dragon warrior rised.  
"Po!, po! Wake up! It s time for training son!"  
The panda woke up and saw his father nodding in the door s entrance.  
When he stood up from the bed, He bounced his head to the wall.  
"Ouch?"  
"I was just kidding po! You are free today remember? VACATION!"  
I expect you in the kitchen in 15 minutes.  
The panda nodded. "I will be there! The greatest warrior of all time! and a good cook to," Po smiled.  
He stood up, succesfully this time, and walked down the stairs where his father waited for him.  
"2 noodles table 3! Hurry po! and service with a smile."  
Po nodded. "Service with a smile... Ok let's do this!"  
He took the noodles from his dad and walked to table 3, and with great shock he saw tigress.  
"Hello tigress!" Po said with a smile.  
"Hey po." Tigress said, With a big smile on here face.  
Po was shocked when he saw that, Tigress smiling? That never happened before.  
"I heared that" Tigress said.  
"So 2 noodles it issss... You are all alone?" Po asked.  
"Po sit with me." still said with a big smile.  
"Po, I want to talk with you about something."  
"And what is that?" Po said.  
"Po do you want to join me and viper on vacation? We are going to Wushung Valley, The most sunniest of them all!" Tigress said.  
Po was shocked when she said that. "Uh...Uh.. I will go ask my dad about t-t-that." With a nervous tone.  
"D-d-dad?" Po yelled.  
"What is it po? Did the customers give you any tips?" "No dad... Tigress asked me if i go with her and viper on vacation to Wushung valley."  
"But son you may not leave now! We are very bussy these days!"  
"Ok, I will tell here that ill maybe join them later."  
"Do that. And bring this tofu to table 1" Mr ping said, "and remember, Service with a smile!"  
"Yes dad..." Po got quickly to table 1, and continued to table 3, where tigress sat.  
"Tigress, I can't join you at the moment, I have to much work to do!"  
"Is work more important then fun with me?" Tigress smiled.  
Po was now maximum shocked at that question.  
"y-y-yeh im really sorry that i can't come at the moment, But ill join you later" With a nervous tone.  
"Ok po, I'll check on you later!" Tigress ran off, to the jade palace. Po was looking at here ranning off, and then continued with his work.


	2. II

Chapter II: Oops?

After a bussy day of work, Po was planned to go fishing in Wei-ling river.  
"Dad! Im going fishing at wei-ling!"  
"Ok son, Don't make it late! Be back before it gets dark!"  
"Yes dad..." Po muttered.  
Po hung up his apron, And walked down the mei-ling river, But when he arrived he saw with great suprise..  
Tigress was swimming, With only her underwear on, Water dribbled of here almost naked body.  
Po quickly hide's himself in the cane, what was growing near the river.  
Tigress was to bussy swimming, that she didn't saw po standing there.  
But then... Po tripped, and fell in the water.  
Tigress hear the splash, and got into defense-mode.  
"Po!, Are you spying on me!?" Tigress said with an not so happy face.  
"N-n-o master tigress!, i wasn't spying on y-y-you!"  
Tigress let out a low growl, and got out of the water.  
She was mad, And po knew that.  
"Sorry master tigress! don't hit me!"  
Tigress nodded.  
"Ok. You know what? Maybe you shouldn't go with us!"  
"But-"  
"No po."  
Tigress ran off, With a sad face.  
"Woaw. I screwed up this time." Po said.  
Po was thinking:" She is acting very strange, Since we got back from gongmen-city."  
"Well, i think it's nothing." Po muttered, As he got back.  
"Wasn't im going to do something here?" Po thought.  
"I can't get on it... Well, i better get home quickly." He said, while hitting a tree with his head.  
Po got back at his dad's noodle shop, And dodge a bowl with noodles, What was supposed to hit him.  
"Hey what was that for?" Po asked annoyed.  
"What did you do to tigress? She was very angry when she stepped by." Crane said.  
"Po what have you done?" Viper asked friendly.  
"Nothing!, It's just... Nothing OK?" Po said still annoyed."  
Po walked up to his room and threw a ninja star at the drawned bull's face. He missed serveral times, but the last one flew out of the window, followed by a cat's growl and falling dumpsters.  
"This was the worst day of my life." Po said, As he closed his eyes.

A/N I didn't had much inspiriation these days. Because i've been working lately on a website for a friend of mine.  
But i'll promise, The next chapter will be promising. Maybe with some sexual theme to. BUT YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT YOURSELF!  
Well, Comment for more chapters, etc. Gimme inspiriation people! 


	3. III

Chapter III: Magic in the air?

Po woke up with a terrible headache.  
He thought, maybe i should go training, Maybe that will feel better.  
He got up, and walked slowly to the door, but then his father stopped him.  
"Po! where are you going?"  
"Dad... i'm going back to the jade palace, to exercise"  
"But po.." mr. ping said "The noodle shop needs you today! The weather is pretty nice, So people come along the noodle shop. I need you here!"  
"Daaaaaaaad, can i please go?" The panda looked with big eyes to his father.  
"Ok, but tomorrow-"  
"Yes dad.."  
Po ran off to the jade palace, quick before his dad changed his mind.  
"Oh god, My favourite thing in the world! Stairs..."  
Thousand footsteps later..  
When po reached the top, He laid on to his back, Panting like a idiot.  
When he was done panting, he got slowly up walking to the kitchen.  
"Maybe first some dumplings before my training starts" He smiled.  
He ate his dumplings and slowly walked to the door, where tigress passed him, Still ignored.  
"Hey tigress..."  
Tigress let a low growl escape, and po immediately ran off to the training hall.  
Po entered, as he saw a empty training hall.  
"Ok let's get started" He said with a light smile.  
First he took a sit, muttering about tigress's personality.  
"Pff, she's too light headed..." He said, not noticing tigress was spying on him.  
"How can she ever look at me again? im worthless-"  
"no po," a mysterious voice said.  
When he looked up, he saw tigress sneak up on him, and pinned him to the ground.  
"Spar with me po." Tigress grinned.  
"Uh.. Maybe i shou-"  
Tigress grabt him by his arm, and threw him 10 meters in the air.  
With a bounce of his belly, he slammed on the ground.  
"C'mon po! Do something.." But his attention was focused on her beautiful eyes.  
And another kick landed in his belly, what bounced him to the wall.  
"Where is your attention po!?" But then, In moment, they looked in each other's eyes.  
Tigress stopped sparring. She stood there, frozen.  
"T-tigress, you know you have beautiful eyes?"  
Tigress eyes widened when he said that.  
"uh.. Uh.. We..." Tigress said nervously, without moving.  
She ran out of the training hall, opening the big doors, ranning off to the sleeping-quarters.  
At the same moment viper got in to the training hall.  
"What happened po? Why is she so upset?"  
"I said to her, that she got beautiful eyes, and she ran off." Po said.  
viper knowing what's going on, said:"I will go and talk to her po."  
Po nodded. "Good luck."  
Viper followed the tiger, as she closed the door behind her.  
There he stood, the very confused panda, with no idea what just happened.

A/N Next chapter, Viper has a big talk with tigress. i say nothing more.. Everyone knows what is going on here!. :P Well, Comment and send me a PM if you got any ideas for upcomming chapters.  
(If i typed something wrong, i have to say you that english is not my langauge.)  
Next chapters name is: The viper and the tigress. 


	4. IV

Chapter IV: The viper and the tigress

A/N: Thank you collegaman, you brought up some ideas.( Wei-ling was an idea when i thought of Mei-ling xD)

Viper followed tigress to her room.  
Before she entered the room, she heared a low crying sound.  
Viper knocked on the door. "Tigress, Can i come in?"  
"What do you want..." Tigress said with a sad face.  
"Tigress? What's going on with you? Talk to me sweetie."  
Tigress nodded. "It's just... PO!"  
"What happened tigress, tell me please! I can't stand it seeing you cry."  
(this happened never before)  
"When i was swimming in Wei-ling, I hear'd something behind me."  
Viper interrupted her. "What was it?"  
Tigress continued,"It was po! He was spying on me.."  
Tigress began to cry louder, showing her emotions well.  
"Tigress, Why does this bother you so much?"  
"I don't know, I feel strange around him.. Such feeling i never experienced before-"  
"You are in love tigress." Viper interrupted her.  
"Love? Don't be silly." Tigress said, with a tear roling down her cheek.  
"Tigress, maybe you should ask po why he was spying on you?" Viper asked.  
Tigress was silent for 10 seconds, and then nodded and spoke: "I will."  
"Thanks for this talk viper!" she said while walking out of the door.  
"No problem sweetie!" She yelled after her.  
Tigress got into the courtyard, and was looking around for any sign of po.  
Then tigress began to yell:"Po!, Po where are you?"  
No answer...  
"Po!"  
Still no answer..  
"Where could that silly panda be?" She asked herself.  
She walked into the training hall, But there was no-one.

At the same moment somewhere down in the village:

"Dam tiger! I can't even explain something to her, without being beated up." Po said angrily Po nodded to himself, and dragged himself futher into the village.  
Slowly he was walking to the wei-ling river, to have a nap there.  
He lay down in the grass, With a big sigh.  
"Why does she ignore me so much the last time.. i can't even tell my part of the story to her."  
With a lot of thinking the panda fell asleep in the soft grass.

At the same moment at the jade palace:

"Dam panda! Where are you at.." Tigress said to herself.  
She was looking in the kitchen, training hall and the sleeping dorms, But yet no trace of po.  
"Pfft, Maybe i should go for a walk.." She thought.  
She opened the door to the thousand stairs and sighed.  
"Here we go!" She jumped down at a building, using them to come down at the bottom of the stairs.  
She landed on the ground, on fours.  
tigress walked down the street, passing the dragon warrior noodle shop, down to the wei-ling river.  
"Wait a second.. What is that?" She stared at a white and black ball of fur.  
"Po!" The panda shock out of his dream and saw the tiger walking towards him.

A/N That's it, The next chapter will be full of magic :3. So you have to wait. BUAHAHAH. (Joke).  
Review what you think. 


	5. V

Chapter V: The big make-up

A/N Sorry for keeping you waiting. Im very bussy with my company so i don't have much time to write. But this is another chapter! Enjoy :)

"Hey po" Tigress said.  
"Please tigress don't punch me!" Po said fearly Tigress nodded, and showed a low grin.  
"Po, Can you explain me why you where spying me?" Tigress asked.  
Po thought what could happen if he said the wrong thing.  
"I-i-i Was going fishing here, But then i saw you, and hided me in the canes." Po said nervously.  
"I thought you were very bueatiful tigress." Po said blushing.  
Tigress blushed too, But then answered:"You are forgiven. Will you still go with us on vacation?" Tigress almost said begging.  
"Ok tigress" Po said instantly.  
He was still nervous about this conversation. Certainly after what he complimented tigress.  
"Ok po! I have to go now!" Tigress said, already starting to run.  
"Cya tigress! Ill see you tomorrow i think!" He yelled after her.  
"Tigress wait when are we goi-" Po couldn't finish his sentence because tigress ran off already.  
Po nodded to himself and walked slowly home.  
When he was about to walk into the entrance, someone knocked him on his head with a stick, What made po uncounsious.

About 2 hours later, Unknown location.

"Hello there big boy.. finally awake eh?" A low voice said.  
"show yourself!" Po demanded.  
A female tiger with a black hood and mask went out of the shadows.  
"W-Who are you?" po asked her.  
"Im am everything you want." The tiger said smiling.  
"What do you want from me?" Po asked.  
"Po.. I want you.." The mysterious figure said.  
"Well.. Wait how do you know my name?" Po asked.  
"Uh.. eh.. Everyone knows the dragon warrior right?" She said.  
"Yeh i guess so.." He doubted.  
The tiger walked over to him.  
"How would you like it?" She asked naughty.  
"D-d-dont please!" Po yelled.

At the same moment in the jade palace.

Shifu walked over to viper.  
"Viper have you seen tigress anywhere?"  
"No master shifu, I was looking for her too." Viper said.  
"Crane! Monkey!" Shifu yelled.  
The two immidiatly showed up.  
"Yes master shifu?"  
"Tigress didn't come home, I need you to scout the village for her!"  
"yes master shifu!" the two said at the same time.  
And so they began their way down the stairs.

Back to po,

The tiger was ready to do her part.  
"How do you like me now, big boy?" She said.  
"Uh..." Po was speechless.  
But then.. The door slammed open, and crane and monkey jumped in, Seeing po and the tiger standing there.  
The tiger jumped up, and ran to the back door, and disapeared.  
Crane moved over to po, and untied him.  
"Po are you okay?" Monkey asked.  
"Im fine! Don't let her escape!" Po yelled.  
But it was too late. The tiger was gone.  
"What was that all about?" Crane asked.  
But po didn't want to answer and walked to the door, not before thanking crane and monkey.  
"Im going to get some sleep guys. See you tomorrow."  
Crane and monkey nodded at the same time, and continued their journey searching tigress.

A/N O-M-G. That was soooo extreme xd. I hoped you enjoyed the little "action".  
Next chapter's name is: on our way. Review, and comment. be sure to read my profile if you are a writer too ;). 


	6. VI

Chapter VI: on our way

"Po wake up!"  
Po slightly opened his eyes.  
"Po sleepy head!"  
"Not now mommy.."  
And at that moment, someone threw a bukkit of water over po.  
Po shock out of his dream and looked angrily up.  
"Tigress!" He said.  
"What are you doing here?" "I want to tell you to get your stuff ready. This afternoon we are going to leave for the valley." Tigress said.  
Po nodded suprisingly.  
"O-okay tigress"  
Tigress gave a little smile, and then walked out of the room.  
Po stood up from his bed, and walked to his closet to get a bag.  
"This shall do.." He grabbed a medium bag, Mid crane sized.  
Po looked around."What should i take with?"  
He packed some pants, and put them into the bag.  
Po was about to leave the room, But saw the action figure of tigress.  
He picked it up and put it in de back, Carefully without getting any scratches on it.  
When he packed his stuff he went downstairs, for some breakfast.  
"Po!" His dad said when he saw him.  
"Po i just spoke with your girlfriend, and-"  
"Dad she's not my girlfriend!" Po interrupted him.  
Mr ping doubted for a second, and then nodded.  
"What i was about to say is: You have my permission to go!" "Thanks dad. Do you need any help with your noodles?"  
"No son! Go have fun!" Mr ping said. ( a little bit excited )  
Po nodded and walked out of the restaurant.  
"Po don't do anything without a condo-"  
"Dad!" Po interrupted him.  
Po mumbled in himself when he started walking up the stairs.  
Po panted heavily reaching at the 20'th step.

46 minutes later,

"finally... ugh.. I made it!..." Po said while his heavily panting continued.  
When he was about to open the training hall doors, he got pinned by tigress.  
"Ah tigress not now!" Po yelled.  
But in one glance he was lost in her eyes. And for her the same.  
Tigress giggled, and got slowly off him.  
"Well po, you finally made it!" viper said happily.  
Po nodded.  
"Sooo... When do we leave?" Po asked.  
"about 1 hour. Let's have something to eat first" Viper said.  
Tigress and po agreed with that.  
When they were eating, Tigress stared the whole time at po, Wihtout po to notice that.  
"Po, tigress and i will go to the courtyard waiting for you." Viper said with a little evil smile.  
When tigress and viper reached the courtyard, they begun to talk.  
"This is going to be a promosing vacation" Viper said smiling.  
"Yeh, We got him all alone... For ourselves.." Tigress agreed.  
When po finally finished his noodles, he cleaned up and walked down to the courtyard.  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Po asked curious.  
Tigress and viper looked at each other and then said:" Nothing po! We are just planning our vacation." Viper said.

And they begun walking down the thousand stairs, to there peacefull vacation...

A/N But i don't think it will be so peacefull... Sorry if this chapter is really boring and short, But i have big plans for them when they reach there location.  
So have patient. It will be great ;") 


	7. VII

Chapter VII: Crimetacular

A/N: This is a travel only chapter. they will travel to their location, and have some suprises on their way.

As the three left the village, they reached the foot of mount fahll.  
"Stairs.. my biggest enemy." Po said irritated.  
When they begun climbing the mountain, po already started panting.  
As they reached the top, they came to a medium bridge.  
"Uh guys.. I don't think this bridge will hold me." Po said nervously.  
Tigress looked at viper, and said: "Viper you go first."  
Viper looked at tigress with a nervous face and then began to cross the bridge.  
Slowly she crawled over the wooden planks, But when she heared a cracking sound in the bridge, she was as fast as the light to the other site.  
Tigress giggled.  
"Ok, It's your turn tigress!" Po said.  
But tigress wasn't planning to cross the bridge.  
She made a exciteted growl, and then jumped with all her power in the air, landing with a little shake on the ground.  
"Uh.. I don't think i can do that..." Po said.  
Tigress gave a light smile to him, and motioned him to come forward.  
One step at a time, po tried to cross the unstable bridge.  
When he reached the mid-point of the bridge, he heared a loud cracking sound.  
po was frozen at that sound.  
"Po come on! cross the bridge quickly!" Tigress yelled to him.  
Po nodded slowly, and tried to run.  
But then it happened..  
The planks beneath him broke.  
Po tried to grab a rope what was hanging there, but failed.  
He fell into the floating river at the bottom of the ravine.  
"Po!" Tigress and viper yelled at the same time.  
They where looking down if they could see anything, But could not trace a sign of him.  
Tigress doubted for a second, and jumped in the water beneath them looking for po.  
"Tigresmmbl"  
Po was interrupted by a wave that pushed him underwater.  
"Po hold on!" Tigress yelled, and tried to reach him with her paws.  
Po smashed his head against a rock, and went uncounsious.  
"Po no!" Tigress yelled, while seeing the big panda go under.  
she pushed all her strength against the water, and succesfully grabbed the panda.  
"Po it's going to be alright!" she yelled at the still uncounsious panda.  
Tigress tried to grab a rock pointing out but failed.  
Then they heared a loud thundering sound.  
Tigress was looking around to find out the source of the sound.  
"Waterfall tigress!" Viper yelled at her.  
Tigress opened her eyes widely when she saw the end of the river.  
She gasped, and then they reached it.  
They fell down, With alot of screaming.  
"Nooo!" Viper yelled.  
Viper saw the two dissapear in the fog at the end of the waterfall.

A/N And this is very very very exciting isn't it? What could have happend to them? You'll see in the next chapter, what is going to be a lot longer.


	8. VIII

Chapter VIII: Banditos.

After a loud splash, the two landed in the deep cold water.  
This time the roles are turned. Tigress was uncounsious.  
Po looked at her with big suprise, that she fell with him.  
"Thank you tigress.." Po said weakly, and pulled her out of the water.  
"Tigress wake up..."  
Tigress slowly opened her eyes.  
When she saw she had eye contact with the panda, she immediatly blushed and looked away.  
"Thank you tigress... for helping me." po said with a light smile.  
Tigress looked at him and said:"No problem po".  
"Although the help didn't work" Po said sarcasticly.  
Tigress face turned angry.  
"Next time i le-"  
"I was just joking tigress." Po interrupted her.  
Tigress nodded.  
"Where are we po?" Tigress asked.  
Po looked around nervously.  
"I have no idea." He said.  
tigress nodded, while standing up and walked over to the panda.  
"Here, let me help you" She said with a smile.  
po took the offer and got up.  
"how are we going to get up again?" Po asked.  
Tigress looked up and sighed.  
"I think we have to find another way to the valley."  
Po nodded.  
"Ok let's go that direction, im sure viper is heading for the valley too."  
Tigress began to walk to a big tree.  
She began to climb into it, and when she reached the top, she scouted for the valley.  
"There! i see the valley po!" Tigress yelled.  
Po nodded.  
"Ok let's go"  
Tigress jumped down and began to walk to the direction they should go.  
Po quickly followed her, and walked beside her.  
Tigress looked away and then spoke.  
"Po i have to tell you something."  
Po looked at her with a questioning face.  
"What is it about tigress?"  
Tigress let go a low blush.  
"I think im in l-"

"Halt! who dares to cross our lands?" A wolf interrupted her.  
He pointed with his spear to po's belly.  
"Do you know what happends with intruders here?" the wolf asked.  
Tigress gave a low growl and then spoke.  
"We get free drinks?" she said sarcasticly.  
The wolf gave a wide grin.  
(BAM)  
Tigress fell to the ground, and po was trying to reach for her, but got knocked out too.  
A big crocodile with a club appeared.  
"Here you got your drinks!" the croc said.  
and then everything got blurry...

Unknown location, Unknown time.

"Wake up you rats!" A wolf said.  
Po slightly opened his eyes and watched the wolf walk forward.  
"Our master wishes to see you." the wolf said with a evil smile.  
(tigress was still uncounsious)  
The door slammed open, and a scarred leopard came in.  
"Well Well, What do we got here?" "The dragon warrior and master tigress of the furious five... what an honor to meet you." The leopard said sarcasticly.  
Po looked at the leopard.  
"Who are y-you?" Po asked weakend.  
The leopard laughed and then spoke.  
"My name is Ka-Zhir. I am the ruler of this forest."  
Po gave a angry face.  
"You are no ruler! You are some bundle of heartless bandits!" Po yelled.  
A wolf gave him a punch in his stomach, and he fell silent.  
"Correct." Ka-zhir said.  
"And you are passing through our area."  
Tigress woke up, and looked around.  
"Let us go!" She immidiatly yelled.  
Ka-zhir's grin widened.  
"Im affraid i can't do that." he spoke.  
"Bring them outside!" he yelled at his wolfs.

A/N What is going to happen next? I question myself. XD.  
Anywho, Review :D. 


	9. IX

Chapter IX: The escape.

"Bring them outside!" he yelled at his wolfs.  
The wolves obeyed him instantly, and dragged the two outside.  
"What is going to happen to us?" Po asked nervously.  
Tigress was looking around for any chance to escape, but couldn't find one.  
"Hang them to that tree!" Ka-zhir yelled.  
The crocodile nodded.  
Slowly he picked tigress up, and bound her with her arms to the tree.  
He did the same with po.  
She growled at the crocodile, what made him do a step back.  
"Ouch!" Po said after being poked with a spear.  
The wolf laughed.  
"Scream chubby! Scream!"  
That's when po lost his self control.  
With a loud growl, Po kicked the wolf uncounsious in a corner.  
When the wolf hit the corner, Po picked his spear up with his feet.  
"Tigress catch!" Po yelled.  
Tigress looked up and catched the spear.  
She threw the spear in the air with her feet, what made it land on the chains.  
As the chains broke, the wolfs began to run away.  
Tigress acted quickly, and tackled the giant crocodile.  
When it hit the ground, the earth shake for a second.  
"Uh tigress? Mind getting me free?" Po asked.  
Tigress nodded at the same time kicking a wolf uncounsious.  
She ran to po and picked up the spear.  
She threw it perfectly at his chains, as he fell on the ground.  
Ka-zhir watched all this happen, and was planning to run away.  
As he neared the exit of the camp, tigress blocked his way.  
"Too late" He said with a wide grin.  
tigress frowned, and then heared a click.  
she fell in a hole, that is like 20 feet deep.  
"haha!" Ka-zhir said while running away.  
the wolfs did the same.  
"Tigress!" Po yelled.  
"im here po!"  
Po searched the source of her sound, and found her in a 20 feet deep hole.  
"What are you doing down there?" po asked.  
"Partying..! Get me out of here!" Tigress said sarcasticly.  
po nodded, and threw the chains down.  
Tigress catched it, and began to climb up the chains.  
"here let me help you" Po said reaching with his hand.  
Tigress thankfully took it, and got out.  
"What are we going to do now Ti?" Po asked.  
Tigress looked around, and then said:  
"let's continue to the valley po."  
Po nodded, as they left the camp.

A/N ...? Very short and boring, but now that's over i can focus on them in the valley. Romance... :D 


	10. X

A/N Hello friends and others! Im back to write for you again. Im currently busy with youtube so i dont got much time to write... Anywho. Enjoy ;).  
Wait.. Steven hand me the papers please. (Steven walks quickly on the stage, and hands over the papers.) Thanks steven, you are dismissed.  
Anyway...

Somewhere in some kinda strange forest...

As the two began to travel to the valley, Viper was still searching at the waterfall, If she could detect any life forms.  
Viper sighed deeply, with tears dripping down her face.  
`I need to find help! I should go to the valley!` Viper thought, as she began to move to the roads.  
200 miles away from the valley, Tigress and Po sighed loudly.  
"Tigress.. Can we take a break please.." Po asked begging.  
The tiger nodded, and began to sit at a large oak-like tree.  
Po began to search his back for food, and succesfully found some dumplings.  
"Want some?" Po said with his mouth full.  
Tigress held up her hand, expressing the answer: No, thanks po.  
Po nodded, and continued eating his meal.  
Tigress stared for a moment at the eating fat panda, and then sighed.  
Po looked up and quickly asked; "Tigress are you okay?"  
Tigress nodded.  
"Im fine po, but perhaps we should get moving."  
Tigress stood up, and reached her hand to the panda, who gladly accepted it.  
"Right." Po answered.  
The two began to pack their stuff, and walk across the big flowery field.  
"Tigress have you ever wondered about dating with someone?" Po asked nervously.  
Tigress blushed at that, but shook her head.  
"No po, i can not date. Because i have to focus on protecting the valley."  
po nodded.  
"Right, right.."  
The tiger locked her eyes on a nice city with a big beach, with playing tigers and other animals on it.  
"There it is po!"  
Tigress said, while pointing her paw at the far-away city.  
Po opened his eyes widely as he saw the wet and swimming girls at the beach.  
(He must have quite good eyes to see that from such distance? :P)  
Tigress saw Po staring, and pushed him softly.  
Po noticed the annoyance of Tigress, and stopped staring.

2 hours later the two arrived at the city gate.  
"Halt! Who goes there?" A male rhino asked the two travelers.  
Tigress smiled.  
"Just some visitors, who want to visit the beach."  
Po nodded.  
The rhino nodded too.  
"Okay, but ill keep an eye on you two!" He said, while opening the gate.  
The two walked through it, and locked their eyes on the playing children, the drinking females and other exciting stuff.  
Po smiled. " So... What are we going to do first?"  
Tigress slapped po in the face as she noticed his comment.  
"You go find a place to stay... I hope viper finds us here..." Tigress said annoyed.

The end.

(just kidding, this is the end of the chapter.)


	11. XI

The forest was shivering..  
Animals were running towards the plains.. Tree s were burning..

"I ask you one last time lady... Where is the panda?" Viper shaked her head.  
"I don't know! And i won't tell you if i did know!"  
The mysterious figure nodded.  
"Fine. It's your fate.." The figure said, as he spit out his last words.  
"Gnark!" He continued.  
A scarred wolf entered the room, looking confused at the shadow.  
"Let this snake suffer gnark... Throw her into the abyss."  
Viper opened her eyes widely while hearing this.  
Two other wolfs came into the room, one grabbing her tail, and the other her head.  
Viper ressisted heavily, and managed to free her head.  
Immediatly another wolf came in, and assisted the other wolf with her head.  
After a lot of struggling, the wolfs left with viper, leaving the unknown figure standing near viper's cage.  
He removed his clothes, revealing a black panter. His eyes were glowing blue, just like his sword.  
"You know what to do.." The panter said, when walking to the window. A crow flew away when hearing this order, and began scouting for the tiger and the panda.  
"Well, i am not going to miss this party am i?" The panter continued laughing, while walking towards the door.  
as the panter started walking down the stairs, he stared at the ritual what was going on beneath him.  
After 200 steps or less, the panter sat down next to two other wolfs, and began to listen.  
"You'll never get away with this you know!" Viper yelled at the panter.  
"Oh dear.. I think i will." The panter said amused. Slowly he stood up, and began walking towards the frightend snake.  
"No one will miss you. You are all alone snake!" He said pulling her tail.  
"Wrong." The panter turned around to look for the source of the voice, but flew back when crane bounced into his stomach.  
Crane kicked the panter in his face, what made the panter fall back. "Who are you supposed to be? A clown?" Said the panter laughing while getting up.  
Just as he did, shifu and monkey entered the town too.  
"Well, i guess you loose panter." Monkey said amused.  
The panter growled, followed by a amused laugh.  
"Wrong primate." answered. Just as monkey was going to make a stupid sentence, the panter already began to attack.  
And again he failed. Shifu kicked the panter, as he fell laughing down into the abyss.  
The wolfs began to turn to the 4 and began to flee, leaving viper in the open.  
Just as crane wanted to free her from the ropes, a purple beam slammed into his back.  
The bird fell down the ground, followed by a scream of horror from viper.  
Shifu reacted quickly, and reflected an incoming arrow, bouncing it back to it's shooter.  
The wolf fell down the tree, into the abyss.  
Monkey began to pick viper and crane up, and escaped by using the tree's.  
Shifu began to run away too, but was stopped by another panter. "What did you do to my boyfriend old man?" The female asked angrily.  
"O he's in his room" shifu lied, dodging the panter's incoming attack, following monkey out of the city. The panter was going to start running after them, but stopped when a loud purple beam began to rise from the abyss.  
"This is not over yet.." The female said, while running towards the hole.

When monkey saw the ending of the forest, he began to slow down.  
"Where are you going anyway viper?" Monkey asked curious.  
Viper didn't answer.  
"Viper? Is something wrong?" Monkey said, starting to look at viper.  
"OH GOD!" 


	12. XII (Chapter 12: The new worlds!)

**Hi! Welcome to this new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Nothing more to say actually… Well maybe give you a summary? This is going to happen in upcoming chapters!:**

**The evil panter managed to****open****a portal to the FF s World!****  
****The 4 fleeing friends managed to reach Tigress and Po, and****help****Viper!****  
****Po meets his destiny, Tigress on his side!****  
****The world of kung fu panda is no longer what it seems to be!****  
****Po meets new friend, not coming from his world!**

**Sorry it is not over 3000 words :P, But i think it is an improvement of my short chapters.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 12: The new worlds**

Viper her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Monkey was trying to locate any heart beats, but didn't succeed. Viper was gone. The light in her eyes were going out slowly, as she brought out her last breath. "No!NOO!" Crane skreeched, and hurried to Viper. He used his beak attempting to do mouth on mouth, but didn't succeed. Viper was gone, and they couldn't do anything about it. "How could this happen?" Crane managed to say, overwhelmed by tears and anger. Monkey began to cry now too, putting Viper to the ground. "Monkey! You can't leave her here!" Crane shouted at monkey, who was closing Viper's eyes. Shifu noticed what happened, and jumped back to the furious 3. "What happened?" Shifu yelled, entering Vipers private space to see what was going on. "Viper… She's gone master… She's gone.." Monkey whispered sadly.

Shifu's ears went down to his head, accepting the fate of his apprentice. He walked circles around the lifeless Viper, and sighed deeply, revealing his tears. Crane stood next to him in anger, fire burning in his eyes, seeking for revenge. He knew who did this. It was that fucked up panter and his girlfriend. Shifu noticed the fire burning inside Crane. He walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We can't do anything for her Crane. .. Im so sorry…"

Crane's fire only doubled at shifu's words, and began to walk towards Viper. He lifted her up, putting her on his back. "Im going to search for help." He began. Shifu interrupted. "Crane she is n-"

"I will do anything to save her!" Crane interrupted rudely, starting to fly away. The thick-leaved trees blocked his way to the air. Crane roared in anger, and began rip the leaves away. "Crane stop! Let us go with you!" Shifu yelled. Crane ignored Shifu, and continued to cut the leaves away, until a stick fell onto his head, dropping both viper and crane to the ground. Shifu and monkey ran over to see if Crane was alright, and helped him up. "Let us go to the closest village." Shifu said, guiding the confused Crane through the messy jungle. Crane took Viper on his shoulder once again, and followed the two.

"Those fools. They have no idea with who their messing with."

The panter mumbled in himself, walking circles around the deep black hole. "Soon my love, we will have our revenge. With the gemstone of rydiath our power is endless. We can open the portal's to FF, and with the aid of their creatures we can conquer this pathetic world!" The other panter spoke softly. He nodded. "Yes nyra. You are right. Gather the troops. Let them search for the gemstone, and bring it back to me."

Nyra nodded. "I love you Tamoth, for now and always."

"And I love you. Now go! Find what is ours!" Tamoth yelled at his soon to be wife. She obeyed his command, and began to yell at some wolfs. The wolfs started to gather, picking up the weapons that were laying around the village. Opening the gate, the wolfs ran into the jungle, seeking their soon to be doom. Tamoth walked around the created fire and sat down. He dragged his backpack to his legs, and began to search in it. Once found, hey pulled out some kind of metal stick. "Soon I don't have to life here anymore.. I will leave the world, destroying it's creatures and plants. No one is going to stop me now. Never." He spoke to himself, putting the cylinder back in his backpack. He stood up, walking to his quarters. Once he entered his rooms, he picked up the most nearby weapon, and crumbled it in his own hands. No sign of blood, as the sword sliced his hand.

Back to Tigress and po…

Po was watching noodles go around the hotel. Tigress was scouting for any signs of Viper. She picked up her binoculars, to scout for the second time. The only thing she could spot was endless planes of sand. Only few trees were roaming these planes. Except the valley's beach. Their destination afcourse, after Viper's return Tigress would finally make her move. She watched po murder all the noodles in his mouth, and smiled. Po smiled back, revealing his stuffed mouth dropping some noodles on the hard stone ground. Tigress giggled, and turned around to scout once again. Nothing.. But wait.. what is that? Tigress noticed some shadows entering her sight. They were tripping over stones, and falling down. But they didn't gave up. One of them seemed to be a monkey. She couldn't make out what the other shadows were. After 5 minutes of staring at the shadows, their identity became visible. It was shifu! And Crane! And Monkey! But where is Viper? Tigress began to worry when she saw someone on Crane's back. Her eyes widely opened, when she noticed it was Viper on Crane's back. "O my god!" Tigress yelled, running towards the gate pushing the Rhino away. She quickly opened the gate, giving the almost exhausted monkey arm support. "What happened?" Tigress asked shocked. Crane couldn't bring out any words, and began to walk past her, revealing Viper's lifeless body. Tigress screamed, making Shifu jump in the air, preparing for attack. Once he noticed why Tigress was screaming, he slowly walked over to her, still with both ears on his head. "Tigress… Viper didn't make it. She was killed by assasins." Shifu said, as he slowly approached Tigress. Tigress began to cry, falling to her knees on the sandy ground. Monkey fell down to the ground as well. Not of emotion, but of exhaustion. Crane sighed deeply, and lifted Viper to the ground. Her beautiful scaled hide was still shining in the warm sun. Po noticed the absence of Tigress, and ran to her to see what was going on. In shock he dropped the noodles. "How could this happen?" Po asked, starting to get angry. Shifu sighed more heavily then before. "Dragonwarrior, I am afraid your enemies did this to her. I don't know why they want you.. " Shifu said, still standing next to the crying Tigress. Po's head began to boil. "I will find these murderers!" He said, starting to run away in anger. Shifu noticed, and swept his stick at him to turn him around and fall to the ground. He grumbled, standing up and face Shifu with mad eyes. "Why are you stopping me? Why did you let her die Shifu!" Po yelled at the saddened mini-panda. This time his eyes began to fill with tears. "I couldn't do anything! She lost the will to life. There is no source of her death!" Shifu yelled. Po shook his head, and sat down. His anger-filled eyes looked at Shifu once more, but eased when Shifu started to cry. "She was like a daughter to me! Do you think this was all my fault? You insolent idiotic panda!" Po backed off, trying to avoid trouble with his kung-fu master. This time it was Shifu's turn to get angry. But just in time, Tigress stopped the two from fighting each other. "Stop this! This is nonsense. You should be fighting the assasins, not each other!" Tigress yelled. She pushed po away, falling to the ground. She did the same with Shifu, only he didn't fell. Po slowly stood up, trying to not fall again. Tigress locked her sight on the lifeless snake, and lifted her up in the air. "Take her to the infirmary. They will find out what happened with her. In the mean time you should rest. The hotel is just down the street, easy to find." Tigress said, pointing at the way downhill. Shifu nodded, and took monkey and crane with him. Po stayed. He watched tigress kneel down, closing her eyes. Tears escaped, and po noticed that. He slowly entered Tigress private space, and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay tigress. Don't worry. We will find these murderers, and take our revenge!" Po said, trying to be comforting. Tigress nodded. What happened next, was shocking for po. Tigress ran over to po, hugging him tightly. Po accepted the hug with great desire, starting to pat her back. Tigress saw her opportunity, and kissed Po with passion on his mouth. Po was even more shocked, but didn't stop the kiss. Now he noticed the love she felt for him. Their hearts belonged to each other. He could feel it. Something happened inside of them, something very strange. Po began to feel dizzy, as did Tigress. The first one to fall was Tigress, followed by Po. The panda began to glow blue, as did Tigress. Followed by a white vision.

"Do you feel this too nyra?" Tamoth asked chilly. Nyra nodded. She stood up, walking towards the meditating panther. "A shift.. a big shift.. It's impossible to achieve this power for mortals like themselves." Tamoth continued.

Nera kissed his neck, making Tamoth shiver. He turned around, to fall in a passionate kiss with his beloved woman. He lifted her, not ending the kiss. He walked slowly up the stairs, and pushed the doors to his quarters open. Slowly Tamoth lifted her on the closest bed, kissing all places on her body. She moaned, and grinned as Tamoth touched her sacred place. She began to remove her clothing, as did the other panther. Tamoth began to satisfy her vagina with his tongue. Nyra was only moaning an purring. She watched the panther use his other powerful skills, and lifted his head to start another kiss. More lust this time. Their tongues twisted roughly in their mouths. Nyra pushed him back into a chair nearby, and began to mount his mighty staff. Tamoth began to moan out loud, as did Nyra. Their lovemaking made nearby animals run away, birds flying away from the shaking trees. After some moments, they both achieved their climax, making one last moan, echoing through the rough wild jungle.

2 minutes later..

Wolfs began to howl, signaling they were back from their journey. The gates slowly opened, revealing the horde of wolfs running towards the entrance. Once they gathered around the abyss, Tamoth made his entrance too. He slowly walked towards an old wolf with an eyepatch. The wolf was covered in battle the battles he lost one hand. The hand was replaced with sharp iron knifes.

"Do you have it?" Tamoth asked commanding. The wolf nodded. He pointed at two wolfs walking towards them with the gemstone in the middle. It was a huge gemstone, sized as big as a hand. Tamoth motioned the wolfs to put it down on the ground. Nyra was appearing from her rooms, jumping of the roof, landing next to Tamoth. "Start the ritual." Nyra commanded the old wolf. He nodded, and began to push it in the pillar next to the abyss. Once the Gem locked into the pillar, the ground began to shake, purple beams coming out of the top of the pillar. A huge purple field was appearing. Slowly, but powerful it made it's entrance. Tamoth watched it grow bigger each second, and began walking towards it. He studied it carefully, frowning in thoughts.

He turned around, to see a wolf run away. He shot one of his purple beams at the wolf, making it stop and fall to the ground. "Bring him to me ryiin." Tamoth commanded.

Ryiin nodded, and motioned two wolfs to pick him up. Once they grabbed his arms, they moved him to face the angry panther. "You are a perfect test sample kid." Tamoth said amused, as he grabbed the scared wolf his throat. He lifted him highly into the air, and smiled evily at the paralyzed wolf. He turned around facing the portal once again, and threw the wolf into it. The wolf screamed in terror, as it disappeared into the darkness. Tamoth watched the wolf disappear, but stepped back as the wolf was shot out of the portal, thrown into the air. Seconds later it landed on the ground. Dead.

"Good to see you again Tamoth."

The panther recognized the voice, and turned around smiling. "Good to see you once again Vader. It's been a time. How long? 10 years?"

Vader nodded. "That's right. A lot has changed when you were gone."

Vader noticed the scared wolfs watching his entrance, and turned around to face them. He breathed heavily, and blew all the wolfs away. Once all the wolfs landed dead on the ground, he showed interest in Nyra, who was watching him curiously. He nodded at her, and faced Tamoth again. "I see you have a visitor?" Vader asked patiently.

Tamoth nodded. "This is my girlfriend Nyra. Nyra, this is Lord Vader."

Nyra walked towards Vader, and bowed before him. "I've heard a lot about you Lord." Nyra said admired. Vader laughed amused, and motioned her to get up.

"Well Tamoth, we'd better not waste any time. Perhaps we should start with the mission I really came for?" Vader asked. Tamoth nodded. "Did you bring me what I asked for?" Vader laughed. "Afcourse I did."

Vader showed him the silver cylinder he has been carrying, and gave it to Tamoth. He gladly accepted it, and pushed the button that was showing on its side. A purple lazer came out of the right side, making a buzzing sound. "This is going to be fun!" Tamoth said, locking the mysterious weapon to his belt.

"Let us begin".

**End of Chapter 12. (The new worlds)**


	13. Shizzle

Let's continue this! After my exams. CYA TILL 9 MAY!


End file.
